El Espectáculo Principal
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Matt Murdock y Dick Grayson llevan una linda familiar, el aniversario de casados esta cerca y cierto pelirrojo le tiene planeado un gran espectaculo a su petirrojo enamorado, ¡El primer crossover del Maikverse! espero les guste :)


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Dc Comics y Marvel Comics no me pertenecen, corresponden a sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **\- El Espectáculo Principal -**

Había entrado la mañana y los rayos del sol que se reflejaban y calentaban su piel le daban la pista de que sería un buen día, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su esposo, no era problema ser sigiloso para él, para ninguno de los dos ya que eran muy hábiles.

Se dirigió a la cocina y pudo ver como sus hijos más grandes estaban ya de pie viendo la televisión—buen día nenes— sus hijos corrieron a saludarle, pero el hizo una seña con los dedos para que no hicieran mayor escandalo

—¿pasa algo papá? —preguntó el mayor de ellos

—Nada, solo quiero que su papi siga durmiendo mientras le preparo el desayuno, hoy le daremos una sorpresa… —sin decir nada más Matt acomodó su bata y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a elaborar el desayuno.

Podía ocultarse el ruido pero no el delicioso olor que despedía la comida—¿ya podemos ir? — Clowen el segundo de los hijos del matrimonio estaba por demás desesperado por ir a despertar a su papá

—Sí, sí, ya pueden ir… Erick tu ayúdame a traer a los gemelos— el mayor asintió y fue tras de su padre

La puerta de la habitación conyugal se abrió de golpe—¡Despierta Papi! ¡Despierta! — dos de los hijos de Dick y Matt; Clowen y Bastian entraron para comenzar a sacudir al durmiente—¡levántate!

—Ya voy, ya voy—con algo de pereza Dick se incorporó en la cama— buenos días chicos ¿Qué pasa?

—Papá te tiene una sorpresa—dijo Bastian alegremente

—Hizo el desayuno—dijo Clowen haciendo que su hermano hiciera un gesto de desapruebo, acababa de arruinar la sorpresa, Dick solo sonrió

—¿su papá cocinó? Seguramente debe estar planeando algo, será mejor no hacerlo esperar, adelántense… ya los alcanzo— los chicos no parecían querer hacer mucho caso, pero Dick tuvo que insistir no quería ponerse de pie y que vieran su desnudez producto de una noche intensa de placer carnal con su esposo.

Salió y los vio ya en la mesa listos para desayunar—buenos días amor—Dick se acercó y besó a su esposo en los labios—hola chiquito— le dio un beso ligero en la frente a uno de sus gemelos—buenos días a todos—comenzó a repartir besos entre todos sus hijos, después de haberlos dejados a todos contentos Dick tomó su lugar—y bueno ¿Qué hay de desayunar? —Dick estaba muriendo de hambre.

La comida fue puesta frente a su ojos de verdad que Matt se había esmerando preparando cosas bastante sustanciosas que incluían a todos los grupos alimenticios—esto es demasiada comida Matt —comentó Dick mientras dejaba un momento su plato

—Pero esta deliciosa Papi —intervino Erick bastante animado—¿no te gustó?

—Si hijo me encanta… pero no queiro llenarme demasiado—dijo Dick comn una gran sonrisa

—Siempre cuidando la línea amor—dijo Matt Divertido

—No, bueno el hecho es que no quiero llenarme porque seguramente el desayuno es solo el comienzo ¿cierto Matt? —Dick notó que su esposo asentía—¿Qué más tienes planeado?

—Pues…. tendremos una buena mañana familiar—los chicos le miraron con expectación —iremos al Zoológico—los hijos del matrimonio se pusieron contentos al instante—iremos al zoológico y después iremos a ver al abuelo Bruce —Dick se extrañó un poco de lo que decía Matt, pues no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal en los planes.

—Bueno chicos, ya oyeron a su padre— Dick dejó de lado su comida por un segundo para comenzar a dar indicaciones a su familia— es hora de ir a arreglarse

—¡Si! —los chicos gritaron a coro y salieron a toda prisa del comedor

—¡No olviden lavarse los dientes! — gritó Dick al ver que sus hijos se perdían por el pasillo —¿ el zoológico?

—sip…—Dijo Matt mientras comía con algo de lentitud—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No nada, nada…será un bonito paseo familia—dijo Dick mientas se ponía de pie—bueno es solo que yo esperaba que… — se acercó seductoramente a Matt— bueno tu sabes…

—No estoy muy seguro de saber—Matt dejó sus cubiertos y se volteo para ver a su esposo que lentamente estaba abriendo su bata—Dick… los chicos… — intentó resistir pero la verdad es que su esposo lo ponía a mil, sin pensar demasiado se puso de pie y comenzó a besar a Dick de manera apasionada, sus labios se juntaron con algo de prisa y desesperación, las manos de Matt comenzaron a perderse lentamente dentro de la ropa de dormir de Richard

—Matt—Dick gemía bajamente al sentir como los toques de su esposo iban abriéndose paso entre sus ropas

—¡Pa! — los gritos que venían de las habitaciones de los pequeños hicieron que los mayores se detuvieran

—Creo que debería ir a ver pasa ¿cierto? — sugirió Dick a Matt que se retiró un poco para darle espacio, Matt asintió

—deberías vestirte mientras…—comentó Matt con seguridad

—Creí que te gustaba verme sin ropa—dijo Richardson una sonrisa de medio lado algo burlona

—Sí, pero los chicos no nos dejaran hacer mucho a esta hora…—Sin decir más Matt notó Richard se retiró para atender a sus muchachos.

Dick estaba muy extrañado de todo lo que había pasado durante esa mañana, realmente para ser una sorpresa parecía una salida familiar normal claro no es que le molestara salir con su familia, de hecho era lindo ir por ahí explicando a los chicos sobre los animales del zoológico y que Matt subiera a uno a su espalda, aunque le molestaba un poco que les comprara comida chatarra consistente en palomitas y algodones de azúcar.

—Sin arruinar su apetito chicos—intervino Matt, casi como si leyera los pensamientos de Richard—que iremos a almorzar con el abuelo Bruce…

—Espero que le hayas avisado—dijo Dick en un ligero tono de broma—si no tendremos que llevar nuestra propia comida…

—Descuida hable con él desde hace días—Dick se extrañó un poco de lo que había explicado su esposo, solo se encogió de hombros había que dejar que Matt siguiera con sus planes.

Llegaron a la mansión Wayne, el abuelo Bruce estaba particularmente contento de ver a todos sus nietos, en especial a los gemelos que ya lucían más grandes a Dick le daba gusto ver que su padre se ponía contento al verle con su familia, recordaba que al principio le había costado trabajo que aceptara su relación con Matt y por momentos se lo recordaba, en especial cuando Matt pretendía ser cariñoso con Dick frente a el.

—Ejem— el sonido gutural de Bruce llamó la atención de Mat y Dick que estaban fundido en un cariñoso abrazo mientras sus hijos miraban la televisión, ya habían almorzado y comido el postre, la tarde estaba por caer y Bruce estaba poniéndose impaciente —Creo que es hora de irse Matt..-Dick puso una mala cara ante lo que había dicho su padre

—Papá por favor… ¿vamos a retroceder el tiempo? —Richard estaba por demás ofendido

—Tranquilízate Dick, no es lo que piensas— Matt asintió ante el comentario de Bruce— se los dejaremos entonces, vendremos por ellos en un rato

—¿dejaremos? ¿De qué hablas amor? — Dick seguía los pasos de su esposo que se dirigía a la puerta

—Yo seré la niñera el resto del día para que ustedes puedan pasar unos momentos a solas—dijo Bruce como si nada…

—¿Qué? Pero… —Dick quiso protestar pero su padre le ninguneo con la mano y Matt lo llevo fuera del lugar.

—Estaremos bien—dijo Bruce mientras tomaba en brazos a uno de los gemelos y le movía la mano para que se despidiera de sus padres, la puerta se cerró y Bruce llamó a sus nietos—ahora chicos…¿Quién quiere ver fotos de su padre cuando era niño?

—¡Yo! —Gritaron a coro los chicos —¿y podremos ver su viejo traje? —dijo el mayor

—Sí, el que usaba con esas trusas extrañas— los chicos rieron ante el comentario de Clowen, Bruce parecía que lo pasaría bien con sus nietos.

Dick iba conduciendo por donde Matt le indicaba, estaba algo confundido—¿ya me dirás por que tanto misterio?

—Si en unos segundos, si no estoy mal estamos por llegar—Matt sonrió confiado, Dick enarcó una ceja—deja tus sospechas Dick, lo pasaremos bien te lo prometo…

Cuando lo tuvo en frente Dick lo reconoció de inmediato, después de tantos años podía reconocer los carteles y los colores de la gran carpa, El circo Haly estaba frente a sus ojos—Llegamos—canturreo Matt que le indicó que se estacionara cerca de la entrada.

—Si íbamos a venir al circo pudimos haber traído a los chicos también —Dijo Dick mientras se bajaba del auto junto con Matt

—Lo sé, les habría encantado, pero esta vez quería pasarla a solas contigo— Matt le tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, el pelirrojo notó un cierto aire de melancolía en el andar de su esposo—¿estás bien?

—Si es solo que… ha pasado mucho tiempo, no pensé regresar por aquí, ya sabes…

—¿por lo de tus padres? —Dick asintió —estoy seguro que ellos eran magníficos acróbatas, tu les heredaste mucho a ellos — Matt se puso un poco titubeante por lo que iba a preguntar — ¿crees que me hubieran aceptado?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes, no me refiero a eso de ser gay sino… si me hubieran aceptado como ya sabes… yerno…

—Seguro que sí eres un prometedor abogado, además ellos no eran tan rígidos como Bruce—dijo el esposo de Matt sonriendo

—Buenas tardes señor Murdock— una voz interrumpió la plática de los esposos —es un gusto verle

—Buenas tardes señor McCreary —contestó Matt mientras le estrechaba la mano— ¿está todo listo?

—Claro que sí señor Murdock, el circo es todo suyo por esta noche —el hombre fornido y pelirrojo era bastante agradable, era el actual dueño del circo y había llegado a un buen arreglo con Matt para una función privada.

—¿Todo nuestro? —Dick se impresionó un poco por lo que Matt había planeado, era una buena sorpresa definitivamente

—Sí señor Grayson— el dueño del circo se dirigió a Dick el cual le miraba con insistencia— su esposo solicitó una función especial solo para los dos, espero que te guste Richard…

—¿Richard? —Dick miró más detenidamente al pelirrojo — ¿nos conocemos? — el cirquero asintió —¡Oh por Dios! ¿Raymond? —el interrogado asintió —¡Eres Ray! ¡que gusto verte! — Richard se lanzó a darle un gran y cariñoso abrazo

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo Dickie —Raymond no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, se sentía bien reencontrarse con su amigo

—A mi igual Ray… —A Matt comenzaba a parecerle que ese abrazo estaba tomando más de lo normal, así que carraspeo un poco—¡ah! ¡cierto! Matt te presento a Raymond, es un amigo de la infancia crecimos juntos en el circo…

—Señor Murdock es un placer nuevamente—ambos hombres estrecharon su mano— me da gusto que alguien tan bueno como usted cuide de nuestro Dickie

—¿nuestro Dickie? —Matt se extrañó un poco de lo que dijo Raymond

—Sí, Dickie era muy querido por todos los del circo y para mí en lo personal era como un hermano hacíamos de todo juntos, yo crecía aprendiendo a lanzar cuchillos y el aprendía a hacer saltos en el trapecio

—Si como olvidarlo, siempre te escapabas para ir a practicar al bosque, te gustaba perderte en los arboles

—¡Y tú siempre me acompañabas! — Raymond le dio un codazo a Dick y este sonrió — te encantaba bañarte desnudo en el río y meter mi cabeza bajo el agua

—¡Tú me hacías lo mismo! —contradijo Dick

—Cómo olvidar esas luchas interminables por ver quien acababa más sucio—ambos hombres Richard y Raymond comenzaron a carcajearse ante la cara de extrañeza de Matt

—Habrá tiempo de recordar después—Richard optó por mejor zanjar la conversación, me imagino que debes de ir a preparar todo

—Si en efecto —Raymond dejó a Richard y se acercó al oído de Matt

—Todo está como lo pidió señor Murdock, cuando los actos se vayan acabando los empleados se retiraran…

—Excelente…—Matt no dijo nada más dejó que Ray siguiera su camino

—¿Qué fue eso? —Richard confundido

—Nada Dick— Matt retomó su pose seria y se dirigió a Dick— ¿nadar desnudos? ¿peleas sin ropa? Yo debería preguntar que fue todo eso

—Cosas de niños Matt, nada de qué preocuparte —explicó Dick —¿estas celoso?

—¿Debería estarlo? —Matt tomó la mano de su esposo para que se dirigieran a los lugares que ocuparían —¿es tu ex?

—No claro que no…digo si me pidió que nos casáramos pero teníamos 6 años y jugábamos a la casita— dijo Dick en tono de broma, tono que a Matt no le hizo mucha gracia —fue un chiste Matt, vamos no te pongas así

—No me pongo de ninguna forma amor…— llegaron a sus lugares y tomaron asiento— no haría nada que arruine lo que tengo planeado hoy

—¿y qué es eso?

—Una función especial del circo haly… se lo mucho que significa para ti— explicó el pelirrojo, mientras las luces se apagaban y comenzaba el espectáculo

—Es difícil regresar—Dick se ganó la atención de Matt— después de aquello… aun, aun sueño con ese momento…

—Pensé que tus malos sueños se habían ido… —dijo Matt mientras tomaba su mano

—La mayoría de las veces, es solo que … es curioso…— Dick se removió con incomodidad— la última imagen que tengo de mis padres es verlos caer del trapecio…

—Dick …— Matt le abrazó —si quieres podemos irnos… no es necesario que—Richard negó con la cabeza

—No, no está bien… solo disfrutemos de la función—Dick no dijo nada más dirigió su atención a lo que estaba pasando en el centro de la pista igual que Matt.

Fueron muchos actos, malabaristas, domadores, bailarines, gente que hacia gran número de suertes y por supuesto payasos, mientras veían todo ambos adultos no dejaron de comer palomitas, cacahuates y algodón de azúcar.

—y para nuestro siguiente acto , necesitare de un voluntario— Raymond estaba en el centro de la pista con varios cuchillos en las manos, se trataba del tradicional acto del lanza cuchillos—¿señores?

—Déjame yo iré cariño— Matt se puso de pie ganándole el lugar a Dick

—Por aquí señor Murdock— le indico Raymond mientras le colocaba al frente de una pared de madera

—Por favor Raymond, solo dime Matt, eres amigo de mi esposo…

—Entonces solo dime Ray…— parecía haber algo de tensión entre ellos—está todo listo,

—Perfecto… esto no es peligroso ¿verdad?

—Para nada Matt, no es que quiera recuperar a mi mejor amigo separándolo de su esposo— Matt puso una cara complicada ante lo que dijo Raymond—fue un chiste…—enseguida Raymond comenzó a lanzar cuchillos, llegando algunos a quedar muy cerca de Matt

—¡Ey! — Matt se asustó un poco de ver que un cuchillo quedaba a escasos milímetros de su cabeza — presiento que esto se está poniendo denso…

—No más de lo que pidió señor Murdock— el cuchillo fue lanzado directo a su cuello, habría dado en el blanco de no ser por que una vara desvío su curso

—¡Suficiente Ray! — Dick había lanzado una de sus armas para defender a su esposo—esto dejo de ser gracioso…

—No era para darte risa Dickie —dijo con algo de cinismo el pelirrojo—fue solo para llamar tu atención

—Mi Héroe—Matt tomó por sorpresa a su esposo abrazándolo pro la espalda y besándolo en la mejilla

—No es el momento amor —se quejó Dick mientras se acomodaba en su pose, vio que Raymond daba un par de brincos hacia atrás y jaló una cuerda para hacer descender algo que quedó frente a Dick —pero que…

—Su transporte señor Grayson…— Raymond sonreía de medio lado.

—La última parte Dick— Matt señalaba el trapecio que estaba frente a ellos— ¿quieres recordar viejos tiempos?

Dick no sabía exactamente que decir o como sentirse, tenía sentimientos encontrados, no era que le temiera a las alturas pero desde el accidente de sus padres había dudado de subirse de nuevo al trapecio, inclusive se había negado a ir al circo tanto como había podido. Con algo de nerviosismo el señor Grayson estiró su mano y tomo el trapecio, una mano se colocó al lado de la suya—¿Matt?

—Yo voy contigo— Dick abrazó a su esposo y ambos sintieron como fueron elevados por los aires hasta una plataforma que estaba bastantes metros por arriba del suelo—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Extraño — Dick tenia ambas manos sobre el trapecio—nunca pensé hacerlo de nuevo—sin mediar más palabras Dick se arrojó columpiándose en el aire, brincando de un lado a otro entre barras, impulsándose y dando volteretas, era como estar de nuevo con sus padres, incluso podía sentir la presencia de ellos a su lado.

Fueron minutos que Matt notó que Dick se movía por los aires, escuchó un pequeño resbalo cuando Dick aterrizó a su lado—eso fue… eso fue…

—¿Estas bien? —Matt tomó el brazo de su esposo

—Sí, es solo que es complicado moverse con esta ropa— djo Dick mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos

—Eso tiene fácil solución —comentó el señor Murdock muy sugestivamente mientras tomaba a Dick por la cintura, comenzó a besarlo de manera apasionada en los labios, Richard no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar y corresponder a los besos mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Matt y comenzaba a luchar con el cinturón.

Desde abajo solo se podían ver las ropas cayendo, estar en el trapecio y volar era sentirse como los pájaros incluyendo esa sensación de desnudez que acaricia tu cuerpo cuando estas en la alturas, sensación que Matt y Dick estaban sintiendo mientras le daban rienda suelta a las caricias, cuando las manos de Matt llegaron hasta sus glúteos sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorría se dio la vuelta con mucho cuidado, quedado de espaldas a Matt que se dirigió sin pensarlo demasiado a lamer su entrada.

Se sentía a punto de caer, de no ser porque sabía que era sostenido por los fuertes brazos de Matt, Dick se retorcía de placer, los gemidos comenzaron a salir de su boca, estiró ambos brazos buscando en que sostenerse y encontró que llegaba hasta el nuevamente la barra del trapecio ¿Quién lo había lanzado? ¡que importaba! Solo quería seguir disfrutando tanto como podía.

Los lengüetazos cedieron y abrieron paso a los dedos del pelirrojo—¿Qué tal? —

—Delicioso… y peligroso—dijo el señor Grayson entre jadeos y ligeros movimientos en los cuales por voluntad propia se metía más dedos en su cuerpo—Matt

—¿quieres más? —Dick asintió y Matt obedeció a su deseo sacó sus dedos de su interior y alisto su miembro erecto listo para introducirlo en su esposo que lucía más que ansioso, repartió besos por la espalda hasta llegar al cuello—¿estás listo?

— E… es…espera Matt—Dick sintió nervios al notar que estaba en la orilla a punto de caer al vacio y solo sujetado del trapecio y de los brazos de su esposo

—Hazlo… —Matt parecía estarle leyendo la mente —hazlo Dick… Lanzate— Colocó una mano al lado de la de su esposo y con la otra se sujetó a la cintura de Richard mientras comenzaba a introducirse

—¡Dios! — No aguantó más, Dick se arrojó sujeto al trapecio junto con Matt, que llevado por la adrenalina y la física termino de entrar en su esposo sacándole un gemido, era una sensación extremadamente excitante, lo habían hecho en los techos pero nunca en el aire de esa forma.

No era posible mantenerse de esa forma porque los brazos de ambos terminaban por cansarse, era una suerte que la Red de seguridad estuviera puesta bajo de ellos, terminaron por soltarse y precipitarse hacía abajo mientras el aire acariciaba su cuerpo sus manos hacían lo mismo con el cuerpo del otro.

Se estrellaron con la red de seguridad, Dick abrió los ojos al terminar de sentir que el pene de Matt se introducía violentamente en su parte trasera, no pudo evitar gritar y segundos después no pudo evitar avergonzarse al notar que estaba en medio de la pista principal desnudo con su esposo tras de él y sobre una red de seguridad, comenzó a gatear para llegar a la orilla y bajar de ahí.

—¡ey! Tranquilo Dick…— Matt alcanzó a su esposo y lo tomó de las caderas volviendo a introducir su lengua en el ya de por si ansioso orificio de Dick

—Matt , le gente de… — sintió un movimiento extraño en la red, notó que estaban descendiendo, miró a un lado —¿Ray?

—Tranquilo Dickie, tu solo disfruta— Raymond dejó de tirar de una soga para que Matt y su amigo terminaran en el suelo, rápidamente siguieron con su faena, el pelirrojo llevo a Dick a esa pequeña plataforma en la que el maestro de ceremonias se colocaba para ganar algo de altura.

Dick fue colocado boca arriba mientras Matt le recorría dando besos y pequeñas mordidas hasta llegar al miembro de su esposo y succionarlo de manera frenética, el señor Grayson se retorcía de placer—Matt, por favor…— el aludido entendió a que venía la súplica de su querido esposo

—¿ya? —Dick asintió y el pelirrojo procedió a acomodarse nuevamente en la entrada de Richard el cual se removió un poco repegandose a Matt el cual sin más miramientos comenzó a penetrar a Dick.

Los gemidos reemplazaron la música del circo, el placer visual dio paso al placer sensorial, Matt hizo que Dick cambiara de posición poniéndolo de rodillas apoyándose con sus manos, era mejor para el movimiento del pelirrojo el cual seguía comiendo a besos la espalda del Grayson—Vamos Matt… — Dick hablaba sumergido en el placer, miraba todo a su alrededor con los ojos algo nublados él pudo verse en el lugar cuando levantó la mirada y miró hacia arriba se imaginó volando por los aires con sus padres mientras su amigo Raymond le aplaudía desde una de las gradas—Ray… —parpadeo y luego enfocó bien su mirada pudo ver como desde las gradas su amigo de la infancia estaba con los pantalones abajo dándose placer.

—creo... creo que tenemos público— Dijo Matt con una extraña satisfacción en su rostros y su tono de vos que Dick pudo notar…

—¿Crees que podríamos?…

Matt sonrió de medio lado, conocía que en ocasiones su esposo podía ser un poco mas caliente de lo normal—bueno… ya que insistes…— Matt dio un silbido el cual llamó la atención de Raymond—¡Vamos Ray! — el mencionado se sintió un tanto apenado no quería interrumpir ese momento íntimo, pero la verdad era que estaba muy excitado, se acercó con algo de pena, Raymond pensaba que le harían que se retire—sin pena Raymond… Dickie quiere recordar viejos tiempos— el mencionado sintió que Richard colocaba la mano sobre los pantalones que había mal subido

—Quítatelos— la orden de Dick retumbó en los oídos de Raymond quien dejó caer apresuradamente sus pantalones y su ropa interior al suelo para luego poner al alcance de su boca su miembro.

Dick se sintió repleto con su esposo haciendo su trabajo en su parte trasera y su amigo de la infancia cubriéndole la boca con su bien formado miembro, era más de lo que había pensado para una familia sorpresa, no pudo resistirse más y como pudo llevo su mano a su propio miembro para comenzar a moverlo frenéticamente, logrando alcanzar el orgasmo en segundos

—¡Oh Dick! —Matt sintió el cambio en la estrechez de Dick, el espasmo generado por su orgasmo hizo que Matt alcanzara también el máximo de placer y terminara bañando el interior de su esposo

—¡Agh! —con un igual fuerte alarido Raymond inundo la boca de Dick, quien tuvo que escupir gran parte del contenido para luego limpiarse y buscar la boca de su esposo a quien besó de manera apasionada, silenciosamente el amigo de la infancia comenzó a alejarse, entendía que eso era algo para esposos solamente

—Gracias señor McCreary— alcanzó a decir Matt mientras le daba a Dick espacio para tomar un poco de aire

—Nada que agradecer señor Murdock, usted y Dick pueden disfrutar del circo cuando quieran-respondió el responsable de las instalaciones

—Fue un placer verte de nuevo y estar aquí Ray…—dijo Dick con algo de cansancio

—El placer fue mío Dickie—subió su bragueta y se acomodó su playera—pueden seguir si gustan, tu esposo pagó por toda la noche…

El comentario hizo que Dick al instante quedara empalmado, era bueno saber que aún tenían tiempo de divertirse antes de ir por los chicos a casa del abuelo Bruce…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Que les ha parecido el primer Crossover de un servidor? la familia Murdock-Grayson ha vivido una buena y sexual aventura ... espero que les haya gustado.

Este fic esta dedicado a Yesi, la usuaria de Matt, de parte de un "Gorrion Enamorado" que me insistió por semanas y semanas que le ayudara con este regalo de aniversario y que ademas se esforzó mucho para mantenerlo en secreto, espero que lo disfruten.

A todos los que se pasan por aqui, muchas gracias por leer y mas aun por comentar, les recuerdo que pueden seguirme tambien en redes sociales, buscandome como "Mk Wayne" en donde tenemos Drables, fics, spoilers, videos y un par de dinamicas especiales para aquellos seguidores del Maikverse, para todos una felices fiestas nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


End file.
